One forever
by story4lyf
Summary: One shot! Akane has women's problem. But Ranma has other thoughts about it. A little misunderstanding and RANMA IS NOT LETTING HER GO! My first one shot, please R and R.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Ranma. I wish I did. This master piece belongs to rumiko-san.**

 **WOMAN'S PROBLEM**

 **THUD!**

"Oh my my my! Akane-chan are you alright?' Kasumi inquired.

'How unusual for Akane to fall this bad.' Nabiki commented holding chopsticks(she ran in middle of breakfast)

They both helped Akane get to her feet while Soun was crying "AKANE MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE YOUR DAD ALONE!'

'I am alright oji san! Make way' Akane replied a little irritated. Ranma gazed at her from side of his vision. " _obviously he won't get up to see my wounds in middle of BREAKFAST! Food is his love after all. I worth less than a penny to him! BAKA!'_ thought Akane mentally.

"Don't abuse me in your mind tomboy.' Ranma said as he stood up 'HAVE SOME GUTS AND COME STRAIGHT TO ME!', he was ready to dodge some good punches. But all he heard was

"Baka"

O.O( _shocked eyes like one of an owl_ )'Kasumi…is her brain not working because of the fall?'Nabiki replied having bowl with chopsticks this time.

"Yea, I think the same" Ranma said in support.

~~~SILENCE~~~

'What might be the reason?' read a board.

~~~SILENCE~~~

"Oh! I got it!" said Nabiki

"WHAT! TELL ME IS HE ALRIGHT OR HER BRAIN CELLS REALLY DIED!" exclaimed soun

"Just kidding I dunno" said calm Nabiki

~~~SILENCE~~~

"That was a joke too. I know" commented Nabiki

"Did Akane fall on you? It seems that your neurons got wrongly connected too" commented Ranma. Nabiki shot him a glare.

"What is it Nabiki-chan?"asked Kasumi concerned. Nabiki whispered something in her ear. "Oh yes! It must be" Kasumi jumped of whistling to the kitchen.

"What is it?"asked Ranma

"Maybe someone Akane likes is currently dating someone else or maybe he is in love with someone else" replied Nabiki.

" **NOOOOOOO! NOT POSSIBLE, MY AKANE CAN'T!** " Soun shouted as he grew amazingly big.

"Girls heart daddy.."Nabiki remarked as she left.

"G..girl's heart?'-Ranma

~~~~~~On way to school~~~~~~~  
"So who is it?" asked Ranma?

"Who or do you mean what." Inquired Akane.

"Reply me straight Akane."

"WHAT RANMA? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? BUTT OUT OKAY? I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THIS!"

"I..I see. Sorry"

Ranma ran towards the school.

Time flew and the day came to an end. Everybody commented on how bad Akane's mood looked that day.

~~~~~~~~~RETURN~~~~~~~~

" _Am I so unreliable? Damn it WHO is this GUY! I want to kill him! NEEDTA ASK HER MYSELF NOW!"_

"Hey 'Kane listen you! Tell me alread.."

 **THUD!**

Akane fell down clenching her stomach tightly!

"AKANE!" Ranma rushed to her side and saw her holding her stomach. She looked so much in pain. He felt sad when suddenly a thought stroke him.

"Don't tell me…. _SHE HAS A KID IN HER!? WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY! HOW COULD SHE LET ANYONE DO THIS TO HER!"_

"Help..me..Ran..ma"

"WHOSE KID IS IT AKANE!"

~~~SILENCE~~~

~~~SOME MORE SILENCE~~~

~~~LAST SILENCE~~~

 **SLAP!**

"GET ME SOME HOT WATER YOU DOPE!"

Ranma gets some hot water which relieves Akane.

"Now then Akane. Whose baby is it?"

Akane crushed the can "WHY YOU! THIS IS NO KID! MY STOMACH ACHES!"

"WHY DOES IT ACHE IF THERE IS NO KID IN IT? Why 'Kane? Whom do you love?"

"YOU DUMMY! I…..I AM.."

…

"You can't even say you love him?" Ranma's head went blank. He stood there frozen. His Akane is gone without him knowing before his eyes. Suddenly he came back to the present when he heard

"I AM ON MY PERIODS YOU BAKA!"

"Wha…"

"YES!"

"But Nabiki said that.."

"What did I say?" said Nabiki out of nowhere. It then clicked to them that they were before the Tendo dojo.

"You said she love someone else" Ranma replied really angry

"My boy, my boy. It is pretty evident but her moves that Akane is having a ladies problem." Replied Soun Tendo.

"Any dope would understand that" read a board.

Everyone giggled and went inside.

"Seriously Ranma. So easy to fool you!" commented Akane when suddenly she was lifted up from behind. She turned in anger to hit Ranma but saw his sweet smile.

"So..you are not pregnant right?"

 **SLAP!**

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"Joking 'Kane. Hahaha…..I am glad tho. That there is no one else"

"Hmm.."

"But me who is going to be one with you"

Akane's eyes popped out at what she heard.

"Wha.." She was stopped with a deep kiss which revealed all his feelings. They were connected. The night was starry and clear. It was probably the best night in Nerima ever.

In the years that followed people said that "THE BIGGEST MARTIAL ARTIST OR JAPAN-RANMA SAOTOME WAS ONLY DEFEATD BY AKANE TENDO! BUT HE LOVED HER SO MUCH THAT AKANE BORE HIM A KID AT AGE OF 17 ONLY. THAT WAS 9 MONTHS BEFORE, THE SKY WAS STARRY AND CLEAR. PROBABLY BEST NIGHT SKY EVER IN NERIMA. THEY WERE ONE-FOREVER"

_story4lyf_

TADA! MY FIRST ONESHOT

PLEASE R AND R

LOADS OF LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Story4lyf_


End file.
